Plants Versus Zombies: Breaking The System (zBay)
About zBay is a function in the internet of Plant Versus Zombies: Breaking The System. It is unlocked along with the world map upon completion of Containment Conundrum. Pull up its menu by clicking the Z symbol on the world map right next to the Zen Garden Symbol. It has two options; Buy and Upgrade. Buy takes you to a menu where you can purchase new plants for coins provided they are unlocked and upgrade lets you upgrade any plant to 2.0 status as long as you own the plant and have enough coins. Note that some plants cannot be purchased until after you unlock a prerequisite area. For sale Encryption Key * Did you take a main story or side area that is too difficult? Are you completely stuck? Did you bite off more brainz that you can chew? Look no further! You can buy an encryption key right here. For a price of course. * Can be purchased multiple times. * Purchase cost: '''10000 coins. '''Chomper * Can devour entire zombies but vulnerable while chewing. * Sun cost: 150. * Recharge: '''Fast. * '''AOE: single. * Damage: Instant death to edible zombies, 10nds to inedible zombies through biting. * Range: 2 tiles. * Special: '''Swallows zombies whole, then chews for 20 seconds. * '''Plant food: Sucks up up to 3 zombies in its lane devouring them with no cooldown. Then burps pushing zombies in its lane back. * Purchase Cost: 1000 coins. However, the coins necessary are given to you for the tutorial. * This is the only plant players are required to purchase. Ma-lunge-ggay * Swallows nearby zombies and fires heavy damaging shots. * Cost: '''225. * '''Recharge: '''Sluggish. * '''Toughness: 20nds. * Damage: '''10nds, 5nds, or 3nds per 5 seconds depending on damage taken (projectile). Instant death (swallow). * '''Range: '''1x2 devouring range, 1x5 projectile range. * '''Special: '''Devours zombies up close leaving it vulnerable for 30 seconds. * '''Special: '''Damage decreases with each degrade. * '''Plant food: '''Grows a large leaf and throws it at the strongest zombie on screen dealing 85nds. It then it devours the three closest zombies in it's lane instantly. * '''Purchase cost: '''10000 '''Cherry Bomb * Explodes to damage zombies in a 3x3 area. * Sun cost: '''150. * '''Recharge: '''Sluggish. * '''AOE: '''3x3. * '''Damage: '''90nds to all in the blast radius. * '''Range: '''3x3. * '''Instant use. * Purchase cost: 5000 coins. Acid Apple Bomb * Takes time to charge, but explodes and leaves acid in a 3x3 area. * Sun cost: 150. * Recharge: '''Slow. * '''AOE: '''3x3. * '''Damage: '''90nds (explosion), 2nds per second acid cloud. * '''Range: '''3x3. * '''Instant use. * Special: '''Explodes after 1.3 seconds and leaves an acid cloud in the explosion area for 10 seconds after the explosion. * '''Purchase cost: '''15000 coins. * '''Pre requisite: '''Buy Cherry bomb. '''Marigold * Produces coins to help your economy. * Sun cost: 50. * Recharge: Slow. * Special: '''Produces a silver or gold coin once every 24 seconds. * '''Plant food: Produces three gold coins. * Purchase Cost: 5000 coins. Repeater * Fires two peas instead of one. * Sun cost: 200. * Recharge: Fast. * Damage: '''1 x 2 nds every 1.5 seconds. * '''Range: '''Single lane. * '''Plant food: '''Fires 90 peas rapidly. * '''Purchase Cost: 5000 coins. Gatling Pea * Fires four Peas instead of two. * Sun cost: '''400. * '''Recharge: Fast. * Damage: '''1 x 4 nds every 1.5 seconds. * '''Range: '''Single lane. * '''Plant food: '''Fires 120 peas rapidly. * '''Purchase cost: '''5000 coins. * '''Pre requisite: Buy Repeater. Snapdragon * Releases fire to damage all zombies in a 2x3 area. * Cost:'''150 sun. * '''Recharge: fast. * Damage: '''1.5nds every 1.5 seconds. * '''Range: Forward 2x3. * Special: Immune to intense Temperatures. * Special: '''Deals 2.5nds in intense heat. * '''Special: '''Thaws adjacent plants. * '''Plant food: Deals 90 damage in a forwards 3x3 area. * Purchase cost: 7500 coins. * Pre requisite: '''Unlock Heat Treat. '''Cold Snapdragon * Releases ice to damage all zombies in a 2x3 area. * Cost: 150 sun. * Recharge: Fast. * Damage: 1nds every 1.5 seconds. * Range: Forward 2x3. * Special: '''Slows enemies. * '''Special: Immune to intense temperatures. * Special: Protects nearby plants in a 3x3 area from intense heat. * Plant food: Deals 60 damage in a forwards 3x3 area and freezes surviving zombies for 10 seconds. * Purchase cost: '15000 * '''Pre requisite: '''Unlock Heat Treat. 'Cutobaga * Delivers slow but powerful melee attacks. * Cost: '150 sun. * '''Recharge: '''Slow. * '''Damage: '''6nds over 2 seconds. * '''Range: '''Melee. * '''Plant food: '''Cuts three random zombies instantly killing them. * '''Purchase cost: '''5000. [[Cemint|'Cemint]] * Pours wet cement to keep zombies in place upon reaching each degrade. * Cost: '''125 sun. * '''Recharge: '''Sluggish. * '''Toughness: '''60nds. * '''Range: '''4 tiles. * '''Special: '''each time it reaches a degrade, it spills wet cement four tiles that keeps zombies from moving for 10 seconds. * '''Plant food: Spills wet cement instantly in a 5x5 area. * Purchase cost: '7500. [[Poppyrazzi|'Poppyrazzi]] * Stuns zombies in an area and then slows them. * Cost: '''75 sun. * '''Recharge: '''Slow. * '''AOE: '''3x3. * '''Single use. Activates on contact. * Special: '''Stuns zombies in a 3x3 area for 15 seconds then slows them for another 30 seconds. * '''Plant food: '''Stuns all zombies on the lawn for 30 seconds with a 10% chance of making them walk backwards instead. * '''Purchase cost: 15000. Scorched Bush * Blocks zombies and shoots fire at them. * Cost: '''175. * '''Recharge: Sluggish. * Toughness: '''45nds. * '''Damage: 3-5nds to up to 3 zombies every 2 seconds. * Range: '''Single lane. * '''Special: '''Pierces up to 3 zombies. * '''Plant food: '''Scorched bush burns the ground in it's lane dealing 90 damage to all zombies in it's lane. * '''Purchase cost: 5000 [http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/Code-Shroom Code-shroom] * Releases numerical codes that 'error-izes' zombies. * Cost: 175 * Recharge: Slow * Toughness: '20nds * '''Damage: '''3nds per second (error effect) Slightly mediocre, penetrates shields * '''Range: '''1x4 * '''Special: ''Error-izes' zombies that deals 3nds per second when hit with fumes * 'Plant food: '''Same as Fume-shroom, but does hit-hard damage and makes zombies lag. * '''Purchase cost: '''7500 'Straw Flerette * Shoots seeds from afar, but hides when zombies are close and explodes when eaten. * Cost: '''175 sun. * '''Recharge: '''Sluggish. * '''Toughness: '''20nds. * '''Damage: '''1nds over 1.5 seconds (seeds), 90nds (explosion). * '''Range: '''Single lane (seeds), single tile (explosion). * '''Special: '''Ceases firing and hides when zombies are close to increase it's toughness. * '''Special: '''Explodes when eaten. * '''Plant food: '''Gains 10nds armor and deals 2nds seed damage so long as the armor is intact. * '''Purchase cost: '''10000 '''Winter Bloomerang * Hits up to four zombies in a lane and chills them. * Cost: '200 sun. * '''Recharge: '''Fast. * '''Damage: '''2x1nds up to four times over 4.5 seconds. * '''Range: '''Single lane, Multi-hit. * '''Special: '''Can hit up to four zombies twice. * '''Special: '''Chills zombies on contact. * '''Special: '''Immune to intense temperatures. * '''Special: '''Protects adjacent plants from intense heat. * '''Plant food: '''Freezes the ground briefly in a cross shaped pattern chilling all zombies caught in them and fires ten boomerangs each in all four directions. * '''Purchase cost: '''12500. * '''Pre-requisite: '''Unlock Heat Treat. 'Stick-o-pot * Keeps plant in the same spot even when planted on conveyor belts. * Cost: '50 sun. * '''Recharge: '''Fast. * '''Special: '''Can be planted on and stays in place even when on a conveyor belt. * '''Plant food: '''Creates three copies. One above, one below, and one to the right. * '''Purchase cost: '''5000 * '''Pre-requisite: '''Unlock Code Carnage. 'Earth-shooter * Fires powerful earth peas that deal massive damage. * Cost: 375 sun. * Recharge: 'Moderate. * '''Toughness: '''20 normal damage bites. * '''Damage: '''3nds over 1.5 seconds. * '''Range: '''single lane. * '''Special: '''It's peas can sometimes stack to a zombie. After three peas stack, they explode dealing 9nds damage and making the Earth-shooter sleep for 10 seconds. * '''Hidden stat: '''Immune to intense temperatures due to it's atmosphere. * '''Plant food: '''Shoots 10 explosive 9nds peas and takes a 1 second power nap. * '''Purchase cost: '''10000 'O-range * Boosts the range of other plants. * Cost: '''100 sun. * '''Recharge: '''Sluggish. * '''Limited existence. * Special: 'Increases the range of an attacking plant by a single tile. If the plant can attack an entire single lane, it allows the plant to attack in an additional lane. * '''Special: '''Stacks up to 3 times. * '''Purchase cost: '''12500 'Pressure Peashooter * Fires faster the closer the zombies are. * Cost: '150 sun. * '''Recharge: '''Fast. * '''Damage: '''1nds over 1.5, .75, or .375 seconds. * '''Range: '''Single lane. * '''Special: '''Double attack speed when zombies are two tiles from it and quadruples attack speed when zombies are a single tile from it. * '''Weakness: '''Instantly faints and dies when a zombie tries to eat it. * '''Purchase cost: '''7500 'Graype * Fires where you your finger is or where it last was. * Cost: '250 sun. * '''Recharge: '''Fast. * '''Toughness: '''6 normal damage bites. * '''Damage: '''1nds over .5 seconds. * '''Range: '''Piercing entire lawn. * '''Special: '''Follows your finger shooting at wherever it is pointed. * '''Special: '''Pierces zombies. * '''Plant food: '''Fires a beam that deals 10nds per second for 4 seconds. * '''Purchase cost: '''15000 'Fairy Moss * Explodes and releases random supporting fairies to assist you. * Cost: '''350 sun. * '''Recharge: '''Slow. * '''Instant use. * Special: 'Sends out four random fairies for 20 seconds. (see page for details) * '''Purchase cost: '''10000 'Basilisk * Shoots strong venom and creates smaller baby versions of itself. * Cost: '''200 sun. * '''Recharge: '''Mediocre. * '''Damage: '''2.5nds over 1.5 seconds. * '''Range: '''Single lane. * '''Special: '''Poisons zombies for 5 seconds dealing .5 damage per second. * '''Special: '''Sometime releases a baby version of itself that goes to a random lane but deals less damage and only lasts 20 seconds. * '''Plant food: '''Releases 5 babies and petrifies up to 3 zombies in it's lane. * '''Purchase cost: '''12500 '''Spore-shroom * Replicates itself when it kills zombies with lobbed shots. * Cost: '''150 sun. * '''Recharge: '''Fast. * '''Damage: '''2.5nds over 3 seconds. * '''Range: '''Lobbed single lane. * '''Special: '''If spore shroom defeats a zombie, it turns into another spore shroom on the tile it was on. * '''Plant food: '''Fires three projectiles each doing 90nds and turns the target into spore shrooms if it defeated them. * '''Purchase cost: '''12500. '''Lightcap * Produces small sun each time it kills a zombie. * Cost: '150 sun. * '''Recharge: '''Fast. * '''Damage: '''3nds over 3 seconds. * '''Range: '''Lobbed single lane. * '''Special: '''When a zombie is defeated by this plant, it produces a small sun right where this plant is. * '''Weakness: '''Lightcap is banned from last stand levels. * '''Hidden stat: '''Lightcap will illuminate a 1.25x1.25 area. * '''Plant food: '''Fires three projectiles each doing 90nds and produces big sun for each target it defeated. * '''Purchase cost: '''12500. 'Eukaryolypt * Shoots its own fragments and is able to divide itself. * Cost: '''250 sun. * '''Recharge: '''Mediocre * '''Damage: '''1nds at 100 fragments, 1.5nds at 50 fragments, 2nds at 25 fragments, 4nds at 12 fragments, 6nds at 6 fragments, 8nds at 3 fragments,and 16nds at 1 fragment. At over 1.5 seconds. * '''Range: '''Single Lane. * '''Special: '''Starts with 100 fragments and gets stronger the less fragments are left. * '''Special: Tapping on this plant and then an empty square will cause it to split into two Eukaryolypts and splits the number of fragments evenly among them both. * Weakness: 'Disappears after it loses all of its fragments. * '''Plant food: '''Fires a 32 fragment burst of 1nds fragments before regaining all 100 fragments. * '''Purchase cost: '''15000. [[Sundew Net|'Sundew Net]] * Tap it and other tiles to mark an attack zone. * '''Cost: '''325 sun. * '''Recharge: '''Fast. * '''Damage: '''1nds over 1.5 seconds. * '''Range: '''Varies. * '''Special: '''Tap this plant and two other tiles on the lawn to select an attack range with a maximum of 12 tiles. * '''Plant food: '''Smacks the ground dealing 45nds to all zombies in its attack range and pushing them back 1 tile. * '''Purchase cost: '''15000. Plant Upgrades See plants upgrades here. Category:Aaxelae's Creations